As concerns continue to grow regarding climate change, the demand for clean, alternative, renewable sources of energy also continues to grow. One such renewable energy source is solar energy, i.e. the collection of the sun's rays that are then converted into electricity. Solar panels for the collection of the sun's rays are most often utilized when mounted on a surface in a fixed, non-moving position. However, increasing in popularity these days are various types of mounting systems for solar panels where the solar panels are movable to track the path or position of the sun in the sky throughout the day.
One current popular use for solar panels is to have the solar panels mounted on the rooftop of vehicles, such as recreational vehicles (RVs), motor homes, trailers, and the like, in order to help recharge the batteries of the vehicle. The solar panels are typically mounted on the roof of the vehicle for maximum exposure to the sun, i.e. such that the surface of the solar panel is directly facing the sun, as that is when the solar panels are able to most effectively and efficiently generate the desired electricity. However, during winter months, or in early mornings or late afternoons, the sun is relatively low on the horizon, and to get the most energy from the solar panels, the solar panels must be tilted, angled and/or rotated toward the sun. Typically, in order to move the solar panels as desired, it is necessary for someone to climb onto the roof of the vehicle in order to manually manipulate the position of the solar panels. Unfortunately, climbing onto the roof of the vehicle exposes the individual to the risk of falling, as well as to the possibility of damaging the roof or any roof-top mounted components such as air conditioners, vents, and antennae, as well as the solar panels themselves. Manually manipulating the solar panels can also be relatively time-consuming, because each panel may have multiple brackets that must be independently adjusted. Thus, it is desired to have an easy and convenient way to manipulate the position of the solar panels without having to climb onto the roof.
Another potential problem with solar panels being mounted on the rooftop of vehicles is how to best protect and secure the solar panels while the vehicle is moving and/or when the vehicle is subjected to harsh environmental elements, such a high winds. Thus, it is further desired to provide a means to protect and secure the solar panels during such conditions.